46 Pounds
by Giraffosaurus24
Summary: Miley feels that to impress Nick, she has to lose weight!  What happens when she takes that too far?  She might just become bulimic!  I seriously don't mean to offend anyone by this!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic, so no flames Por favor! Lol. This is for you Corn-Pops!

Here I kneeled, on the cold bathroom floor. I had just emptied my stomach of my breakfast this morning, two eggs and toast. Suddenly, I heard the door scrape open. I quickly flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth, hoping that however was coming in didn't know what I was doing.

"Miley? Oh! Sorry! Uh, I just had to… you know…. Use the bathroom." Nick stated, blush creeping up his cheekbones.

"Oh! Uh, no problem Nick, I was just…yeah. Um…bye!" I blurt out, rushing from the small room.

Yeah, I know, I had just left Nick, the guy I had the HUGEST crush on. I can't believe it! I mean, sure, I didn't want him to know what I was doing to myself. Well, I don't really think it's a big deal, but other people probably do. I decided since I never finished my business, I would go back into the bathroom once Nick was finished.

"Miley? Uh, I really think we need to talk." Nick stated with an obvious look of nervousness on his face.

"Yeah! What's up?" I answered, attempting to sound alive and bubbly.

"I think you have an eating disorder, I mean, right after you eat, you go to the bathroom and it sounds like you are throwing up!" Nick exclaimed, his nervousness turning into anger.

"I..I mean. Well…It's just… I am fat, Nick!" I yelled, trying to hold back tears.

"I DON'T CARE!!!!! I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!!!" Nick yelled.

That is when everything went black.

Haha, sorry it sucked guys! My friend Christie and I were talking about how we wanted Miley to get bulimic and die, so I decided to write this! More to come if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys! Here is the next chapter! This is for you Redbull! 

We left last Miley when she passed out when Nick was yelling at her!

_Nick's POV!_

_For God's sake! Why did I do that? She was probably stressed enough with this whole hurling crap! Then I was about to tell her how I feel! But instead of doing that, I just had to yell! God, Nick, you really need to control your anger!_

"Mr. Stewart?" An emotionless voice interrupted Nick's thoughts.

"Yeah?" A thick southern accent inquired, sounding nervous and upset.

_No POV! Lol… Random POV how's that?_

Robby Ray strolled back into the hallway lined with plain white doors, entering the third to the right, which was Miley's. He slowly entered the doorway, afraid of what he would see. To his and the nurse's surprise, Miley wasn't there! Once they got over their shock, they heard the sound of liquid hitting a toilet bowl. They both rushed into the bathroom and were disgusted by what they saw.

"MILEY RAE STEWART!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???????" Robby screamed.

"Purging is extremely dangerous for your health! By becoming bulimic, you have a high chance of dying!" the doctor injected, before Miley even got the chance to respond.

"Uh, great fact, but who are you?" Miley inquired, obviously trying to chance the subject at hand.

"My name is Dr. Amelia Andretti. I am going to be Miley's doctor until we get through this." Dr. Andretti said with a pleasant smile.

"So…I might die?" Miley asked her face full of shock and regret.

"Well…"

Wondering what happens? Review for me to write more! Now I accept criticism and advice, so feel free!


	3. Chapter 3, Options!

I'm back!! We last left off when Dr. Andretti (Haha!! Luv ya Redbull!) Was answering Miley's question on if she was going to die! This is for you Starbuckzez!!

"_Am I going to die?" Miley asked her face full of regret and fear._

"_Well…"_

"Well, you have a few options, Miley. You can take treatment to hopefully stop everything, just stop purging completely and go back to a normal diet, or take medication to help everything." The doctor stated, a look of concern crossing her face.

"What would happen for each of the options? Are there any risks?" Robby Ray inquired.

"For the option of treatment, you would have to stay here at the hospital for a while, FULL TIME. For the option of stopping completely, I don't really know if we can trust you enough for that since we just found you doing that yet again, despite your condition. If you decide to take our medication, we would have to monitor you for a while, but that would be the safest option." Dr. Andretti stated.

Miley, who decided that she wasn't interested in this whole throwing up thing decided to space out.

_So they want me to take treatment? FAT CHANCE!!! OH MY GOD!! I AM FAT!!! I wonder if they know why I am doing this. They probably think that I am doing this just because I couldn't fit into that bikini last week, I mean, I did complain about that to my dad. Hmm… I just don't know if I should tell them, they will find out eventually, cuz I am not really the best secret keeper. GRR!! MY LIFE IS SO COMPLICATED! OH SHUT UP MILEY!!! Ugh…_

"Miley? MILEY!!!" Dr. Andretti's voice interrupted Miley's train of thought.

"Huh?" Miley asked stupidly, obviously in thought.

"Which option are you willing to go with? We need to know NOW! The action needs to be taken immediately!" her father blurted out, somewhat impatiently.

"Uh, um! I don't know! C! I pick C!!" Miley yelled, not really knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes while I go get the needle." The doctor said, patience in her calm voice.

"Alright, Miles, Jackson and I have to leave so they can give you the needle." Her dad stated a nervous tone in his voice.

NEEDLE TIME!! Lol, next chapter coming later! I promise! Oh, I own nothing! 


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**Alright, I really don't know anything about Bulimia, so I am just making her get a needle because it helps along the story. If you know anyone with Bulimia-**

**Try to get them to stop (sry had to say that)**

**Tell me what really happens (I.E. how can you stop it, what can happen if you don't stop)**

**Don't be like- AHH!! THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!! Lol, cuz that's mean!**

**Thanks!!!**

**E 3**


	5. Needle Beatle

Ok, here we go! Scenes from the last Survivor- hahaha!!! Anyway, Miley was about to get the needle. Woohoo! This is for Paul/Lauren! Lol.

Miley was thumping her leg nervously, waiting for Dr. Andretti to re-enter the room with the needle.

_Oh my God! I freaking HATE needles! They are so long and pointy! I wonder if this one will hurt!? Maybe I should have been paying attention before I randomly picked this option! God, I am such a freaking IDIOT!!!_

"Ok, Miley! The needle is ready! Just let me rub this on your arm and we will be ready to go!" Amelia exclaimed cheerily.

"Uh, are you sure that we have to do this _now?_ Will it hurt?" Miley asked in a nervous voice, close to tears.

"Yes, we have to do this now before things get worse. And yes, this _will _hurt; I don't want to lie to you. Ready?" Dr. A said, a stern look crossing her face.

"Ok…" Miley whispered uncertainly.

The huge needle looked extremely menacing as it drew closer, ready to stab her at any minute.

"OW!!! What the F2!?!" Miley screamed with obvious pain.

Dr. Andretti let out a long an impatient sigh and tried to remain calm, clearly annoyed by Miley's outburst.

Just then, a long, terrible scream filled the room. Dr. A ripped open the door and was greeted by a horrific sight. An angry looking girl with a mob of crazy, curly hair was punching a small child, the source of the screaming.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP POKING ME YOU &$#!!!! WHY THE H( WERE YOU POKING ME??? DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS!?" the crazy person screamed.

"I'm sorry!! I swear!!! I was just trying to be funny!!" the kid yelled, between his sobs.

"Jokes are funny, kid. But not when the punch line is being annoying!!"

Guys, I am sorry about that little fight scene, but I swear it will play a part later in the story!

Was it a good one? E 3


	6. LAST THINGY!

Ok, guys… I am seriously thinking of deleting this story for a few reasons:

Basketball practice starts this week, so I get swamped with that.

Homework is crazy!! That is why I haven't written in a while.

Most people think this story sucks to all eternity, which is pretty funny because everyone who says that I need better grammar writes reviews with poor punctuation themselves! Lol…

I really do suck at writing, so this is really hard!!

Those are my reasons… If I decide to continue my story, I will post another notice. If not, the story will be deleted by Thursday.

Love you guys!!

E 3


	7. Author's Note 3!

Ok, I lied! I am going to continue this story! Funny, every time I almost give up, people review with love, but when I actually write, people hate it! Haha, oh well! Anyway, I should have a new chapter by the end of the week! (Basketball is twice a week, so it's hard!) Peace out!

E

P.S. Have you heard JB's new song? _Take A Breath _is like, the BEST song ever!


End file.
